Zelek
Zelek is the only living Toa of Space Time known to exist. His powers rival that of even a Makuta. Backstory Toa Klywer Zelek was originally created as a member of an ultra-powerful Toa team called the Toa Klywer. Their purpose was to stop Makuta Spyrix from taking control of the universe. The War Before On Mya Nui, he, along with about a hundred other Toa, fought makuta Spyrix, leader of the Dark Faction, as well as the Shadow Force. This tri-war was over two very prized objects: the orbs of Zyron and Zyren. During the war, Zelek had the task of finding the key to the orb of Zyren, which, when inserted into the orb, would reawaken the Great Being known as Mya Nui. Zelek found it fairly easily, but during a huge battle between the Dark Faction and the Shadow Force, Spyrix had taken it. Zelek then, with a single wave of his hand, had decimated the Queen Addraxta, the Shadow Force's largest hovercraft in their entire fleet, causing Spyrix to drop the key into the milions of tons of debris. Zelek escaped to meet up with several other members of his team, but found one of them dead, killed by an unknown force. The buildings all around him were shattered like something large had rampaged through the streets. Then a large Rahi, a Krakok dragon, ambushed Zelek. They fought for several minutes, Zelek not wanting to hurt the magnificent creature. The Shadow Force had stolen its eggs and made it think that the Toa actually had, causing it to attack with incredible violence. But Zelek saw the sorrow in its eyes, and made it see the truth, and it immediately flew off for revenge on the Shadow Force. Zelek found several of his teammates soon afterward, and they set off to find the key. When they arrived at the crash site of the Queen Addraxta, Zelek used his powers to search for the key, only to find that it had disappeared. They were then attacked by members of the Shadow Force, who killed one member of Zelek's team. Then the leader of the Shadow Force, Gordax, appeared, telling Zelek that he had the key, and that his brother Dwaal had been captured and killed. Then the members of the Shadow Force boarded an airship and left Zelek too drowned in sadness to attack. His teammates then convinced him to try to find Dwaal, and that he was not dead. So Zelek and ten other teammates searched for the Shadow Faction's headquarters, and soon found that it was in a superfortress situated on a highly protected island several kio off the coast. Once arrived on the island, Zelek and his teammated were immediately attacked by several Makuta. Zelek was able knock them unconscious with extremely powerful impact attacks, and they entered the superfortress with surprisingly little resistance. They walked the winding corridors until entering a large room, with Makuta Spyrix seated on a throne at the far side. When Zelek caught sight of Dwaal in a cage, still alive, he rushed forward, but wasknocked back by a lightning bolt. Spyrix had taken both orbs, and the city was completely under his control. But Zelek, in a last-ditch effort to save his friends, created a rip in space time, in which Spyrax and the other Makuta in the room vanished into. But the portal also greatly weakened Zelek, and he fell unconscious. When he woke up, the other Toa told him that the city was saved, and that the remaining Makuta had fled to other parts of the island, where, no doubt, they would plan for another attack. Bionicle: Hashta's Chronicle In a later part of Bionicle: Hashta's Chronicle (another story writted by the user Gordax), the narrator (Hashta, the Chronicler) discovers a tablet with a map faintly etched into it, revealing Zelek's exact location. She travels to the small island to find it covered in beautiful foliage, as well as finding a beautiful Rahi resembling a cross between a cat, fox, and dog, which befriends her. Hashta enters a small stone hut to find Zelek seated in a large metal chair positioned to be looking at the opposite wall, which was covered in diagrams and equations scratched into its surface. He told the Chronicler to leave, and that he didn't care who she was or where she was from. But Hashta ignored him, knowing vaguely his personality from tales she had heard from the Turaga (until then, Zelek was thought only to be a myth). She told him the situation with the island of Mya Nui, that an alternate-universe Teridax had taken control of it with dozens of other Makuta. When Hashta finished explaining, Zelek told her to leave, and that for the good of the universe he was not going to "help." Hashta then left the hut and spent the night rested against a large rock. She awoke the next moring to find the Rahi mentioned before. She then got up and went to the hut, only to find that Zelek was standing outside, staring distantly out into the sea. Then he told her he would help. When Hashta and Zelek arrived on Mya Nui, the latter was astounded by the destruction that met his eyes. In his anger, he felled several large buildings atop a Makuta, killing him. But Hashta begged him to stop in order not to give their presence away. They entered a safe part of the Mya Nui Archives, where hundreds of Matoran had taken refuge, s well as Hukan, Defylak, Verrak, and several of the remaining memers of the Toa Mya. The Toa told Zelek their plan, which was to use every last Toa they had to bring down the largest structure in the city in order to kill the Makuta who had invaded it to use as their fortress. Zelek refused, saying that it was an ancient monument that should never under any circumstances be destroyed. Soon to be updated. Abilities Zelek, being a Toa of Space Time, can do almost anything, including-- -Shattering attacks -Impact attacks -Move objects without touching them -Stop all internal functions of any being (given that they have organic internal organs) -Solve extremely complex math equations easily -Create distortions in the fabric of space time that are lethal when hit by -Read others' minds, to a limited extent -Fly -Teleport using wormholes (though it is extremely risky) -Create inorganic matter -Explode inorganic objects -Control machinery -Alter gravitational fields -Deatomize inorganic objects All these powers come with a single price: they tire him immensely, some more than others. Personality Zelek is usually very kind to beings he knows. Sometimes he ignores what others say, being either too caught up in his thoughts or simply doesn't want to hear them. As stated in the War Before (a story by the user Gordax): "Zelek was, at his best, absent minded; and, at his worst, he was entirely absent. He usually entertained himself by making complex calculations. Dwaal thought taking care of him was almost like taking care of a Le-Matoran. A very smart Le-Matoran." He is also known to lose his temper extremely easily over acts of violence, making himself a threat even to his friends. He is incapable of thinking evil thoughts while knowing that they are evil, but is easily tricked into doing so without knowing that they are.